Mercy
by TeamAlphaQ
Summary: "There is no collaring a force like this, you cannot control it. You can only lie back and pray the monster shows you mercy." Shizaya, Pretty bloody, basically just porn...


**A/N: This was written for the Shizaya Themed Writing Exchange as a reward for Empress_of_Trash and her excellent fanfiction, A Series of Almosts. The theme of this story is Mercy but you tell me if you see much mercy in the 5000+ words of porn I just spewed onto a page**

 **Enjoy!**

His body pulsed, _seethed_ with rage. Every line of him screamed _feral. Wild. Beast._ Shirt torn, hair mussed, blood streaking his face, yet it didn't do the unholy anger in him justice. He was mindless, unknowing in his wrath. There was no more nuance, all the shades of grey had separated, there was only black and white.

The unconscious, broken man slipped from the monster's fingers. Everything around him was silent and yet he needed to destroy, needed to sate the horrible roaring within him that called for blood.

His fists were already dripping in it, not a mite of it his own. All of it belonging to others.

 _Beast, beast, beast,_ his stance seemed to say. _Monster, get back, stay away._

The dark of the night wasn't enough to disguise the rivulets of red that ran down the street. But to him, it was up to his neck. He was drowning in the evidence of his explosion, the carnage his hands had created.

And yet he wanted more. Craved it like an addict craved his next fix. He couldn't bring himself back down, he needed an outlet.

What was left of his outlet lay around him, bodies stacked like bricks. A wall separating him from the world. He wanted to build it higher. Till it blocked out the moon which watched him in his basest misery. His true form.

Still breathing heavily, he swung his head, searching for something to hurt, something to maim. But there was only the horrible stench of blood and the silence of a night that was holding its breath, lest the monster that prowled pounce and devour.

Then, a hissing laugh from the dark, like a dreadful ovation to a murderous overture. "What a _beast_ you are, Shizu-chan," rattled the voice from above, like the vultures come to dine on the carcases left by the hunters. "Just a monster, so deleterious in your ire."

Spinning, the beast, Shizuo Heiwajima, faced the creature mocking him, sought out the stygian hair, the hematic eyes, the machiavellian smile. Like the devil himself, Izaya Orihara appeared in his vision, wavering like a mirage in the heat of his rage.

"Izaya," he growled, like the thunder heralding the storm. Fury built up behind the very name, a flimsy piece of tissue paper trying to hold back a nuclear explosion. From the ledge he sits on, the wraith dropped down, far to dexterous to be human. His coat fluttered behind him like unholy wings.

Landing perfectly, Izaya straightened, his eyes glittering like the shining gates of hell. "My my, perhaps I _should_ keep you collared and chained. Just look at what you do when you're left to your own devices after all." Every inch of him radiated manic pleasure, so abstruse it could hardly be looked upon, much less described.

Shizuo _hated_ it, hated _him._

Yet still he stood there, malefic and minacious, unswerving in his torment of the already bedeviled monster. A statue of everything Shizuo wished he could separate from himself, all of the rage and hatred that he'd been constructed from.

"Leave me alone!" Shizuo roared, his voice echoing around the area while at the same time being absorbed by the flesh and blood covering the ground. Determined to drive the demon away, Shizuo's stance towered, centered and prepared for battle.

But Izaya didn't run, he never did. Instead he slowly stepped from the shadows with an awful _tch_ ing that grated on Shizuo's eardrums. Gracefully, like his shoes weren't even brushing the ground, the Raven threaded his way through the cadavers like they weren't even there. As ever, his eyes never split from Shizuo's own lowering stare. Part of the beast wants to lunge forward and decimate but the rational part of his animalistic rage knows that he would be put down quicker than lightning.

"Just _look_ at this destruction," Izaya sibilates, almost like he's pleased at what he sees. "All of this blood, this _carnage,_ are you even human Shizu-chan? Are you anything but a mindless miscreation?" It would almost be condemnation, but it was a taunting call, a challenge Shizuo needed to rise to.

"Just _shut UP!"_ Shizuo vociferated, the tendons in his neck leaping as if in agreement. "STOP TALKING!" But Izaya drew yet nearer, deriding Shizuo's very existence simply by breathing. It _burnt_ like hellfire, it rubbed salt in even the deepest wounds and where it couldn't find blood, it left searing scars.

"You claim to detest it," Izaya trilled, depraved laughter bubbling up under his words. "You shun everything that is iniquitous and yet _look at you!"_ Close enough to reach out and touch, Izaya tilted his head up and sneered, simpered at Shizuo's wrathful mien. Softly he cooed, "You are the basest of us all."

The strings in Shizuo's mind snapped.

Like lightning he struck, his fist flying out, aimed for Izaya's head, fast enough to kill. A cackle, a flash of crimson and a knife blocked Shizuo's attack. Shizuo felt the knife sink into his skin, even as Izaya flipped backwards over the backs of the fallen, his vile grin slipping under Shizuo's armor.

Without hesitation Shizuo let loose a bellow and gave chase, unable to hold back the monster within him. Izaya bent and flowed, impossible to hit, perfect in his defence. Ever strike was met with another laugh and more blood, but only ever Shizuo's. But that only drew the beast out further, crazed in its hunt.

Yet who was the hunter and who was the hunted?

"Come on Shizu-chan, are you even trying?" Izaya caterwauled, dancing around Shizuo, the bloody ground hardly slowing him at all. Like twin flashes of merciless atrocity, Izaya's knives moved like extensions of his own body. Fanatically, the Raven attacked, never relenting. "Fight me you beast, _hurt me."_

And he tried, beset Izaya with blows that only one so demonic as him could avoid. All of the rage inside his system he expended here, in this attempt to murder this stain on his existence like he had so many times before. Yet Izaya simply bent and twisted out of his way, used even Shizuo's own momentum against him. Drew blood like it was an offering to a god. It was so fluid yet so detestable, Izaya's entire form was like oil and water.

Sliding and conniving yet so beautiful it hurt.

"Don't you just _loathe_ me? Don't you just wish you could bash my skull against the pavement, thrust your fist through my chest?" taunted the demon, only growing more excited by Shizuo's redoubled efforts to maim and _kill_ him. "You should _act_ like it Shizu-chan, hit me!" So twisted in its echoing message but at the same time, everything Izaya had ever been.

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo screamed, seizing a fallen trashcan from the ground. The blood coating it made it slippery yet sticky in his hands. As the cloying scent pervaded his nostrils, Shizuo held it above him, taking aim. It flew true, he could see it impact with Izaya's shoulder, knocking the man out of the air.

Wheeling through the sky, Izaya's body thumped against the ground hard yet all it provoked was a delighted laugh. True to the title of demonic, the Raven rose off the ground, hardly hampered at all by the injury he had to have sustained from such a hit. "Finally," he crooned, eyes enlivening as if being hit only invigorated him. "And here I thought I was taking this serious."

Then he blurred and Shizuo felt a blade bury itself in his upper arm. Pain registered, but it was so dull, Shizuo hardly even batted an eye. All he did was spin to face the maniacally laughing Izaya. "Look at you, too stupid to even _begin_ to defeat me. I told you to _hurt_ me Shizu-chan, that hardly tickled. Don't play with me beast, FIGHT!"

Lunging for Izaya's throat, Shizuo found cuts appearing across his torso as the man sliced at him, dicing him like a vegetable. Between them there was hardly room for comparison. It was like watching a monster do battle against a god. Except this time, the monster was tireless, unable to feel the pain of the injuries the god inflicted. He just kept fighting, throwing himself back at Izaya's blades like he was self-destructive.

"You can destroy dozens but you can't even scratch me?" Izaya demanded, fire and smoke drowning Shizuo like blood rising to fill his mouth and nose. "Who would believe you worthy of the praise they give you when you're powerless against me? Who do you even think you are?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Shizuo bellered, seething and boiling as he chased the fleet-footed Flea. Crimson fell into his eyes as blood soaked hair flew across his face. It only made it darker, took the gore and brought it into focus. "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Except… Except how many times had he said that before. How many promises of death had he dealt Izaya only to fail. At every turn, Shizuo found himself caged in by Izaya, even as the man halted in the alley he'd lead them both into, even as he turned and slowly walked backwards, hands out as if inviting further pain.

Surging forward, Shizuo slammed Izaya against the wall of the building to the left, clenching his wrists in one hand before curling his fingers around the pale throat that was offered to him like a calf offered on the alter. "Pathetic," Izaya spat, still too dementedly excited for this situation. Still high off the thrill. "Disgusting, two-faced, monstrous. You _beast,_ you deplorable and grotesque excuse for a human. Come on, show me that anger! Show it to me!"

And all Shizuo could do was cage Izaya's body against the wall before devouring the Raven's mouth, just like he did every time. Because in the end, that's all they ever seemed to be able to do. He couldn't kill Izaya, he could only bend to the man's will. This was what the monster inside him truly craved and Izaya knew it, knew it better than even Shizuo himself.

Which was why Izaya melted against him, drew him in like quicksand. The kiss that was hardly a kiss at all tasted like blood and hatred and disastrous desire. Teeth clashed and the air around them heated as Shizuo let go of Izaya's wrists, choosing instead to grab Izaya's hips in a bruising way. All he could hear was the pounding in his ears and all he could smell was the intoxicating scent of Izaya that wove so well with blood and human misery.

Hands winding tightly in Shizuo's hair, Izaya pulled hard enough that Shizuo was forced backwards. "Just so despicable," Izaya hissed seductively, dragging Shizuo back in like he wasn't the one pinned to a brick wall, like he was the one in charge. "Look what you've become," he groaned against the blond's lips, red eyes pulsing with lust and all of those terrible things Shizuo wanted to forget. "Nothing but a monster."

And just like he wanted, the words spurred Shizuo on, made his actions more ravenous, more frenzied as he grabbed and groped and raked fingers over Izaya. Shizuo wanted to rip the horrible detestable evil out of the Raven but he couldn't it was in too deep, intrinsically part of the man underneath him.

So instead he just punished Izaya for being what he was, just as Izaya tormented Shizuo for being the monster he was. With teeth that suck into Izaya's neck, Shizuo gripped at Izaya's thighs and pulled them together, succeeding in dragging out a groan from bruised lips. It would have been satisfying but in the end, he was letting Izaya win so it all just tasted bitter. So bitter and addicting and horrible in every single way.

Pulling at Shizuo's clothing with that single-minded purpose the blond hated and loved, Izaya's mouth brushed Shizuo's ear. "Come on Shizu-chan, defile me. Sully me with your bloody hatred." It was so twisted and filthy and the beast inside of Shizuo reacted, grinding against Izaya with a growl. Nothing short of terrible.

"Fucking _shut your mouth,"_ Shizuo demanded, eyes dilating at the sight before him. Ever so tantalizing yet so dangerous, like Izaya was only there to hurt him. But he _couldn't_ stop, Izaya just drew him back in like some black hole of the most powerful evil in the world. "I don't want to hear that from you!" Digging fingers into Izaya's skin, Shizuo wished that with all his inhuman strength he could free himself from the monster in his blood.

But he couldn't, and Izaya knew it as he freed his mouth from Shizuo's and dragged Shizuo towards a door whose paint cracked and peeled. He was laughing breathlessly, like this was just another game, like this wasn't a demonstration of everything that Shizuo despised but couldn't help but need. The moment they were through the door, Izaya shoved him down the short staircase, making Shizuo stumble but hardly distracting him.

The room was dark, disgusting and dingey, a single, tiny bed and scattered furniture making up the majority of the decor. Yet in its emptiness, it was ready to be filled by Shizuo's presence, every inch remained open to be coated by his rage, his lust, the beast inside that could never be tamed.

The moment Izaya had finished locking the door, Shizuo was shoving him against the wall again, shaking the dust in the room loose. If he'd been a normal human, Izaya would have been crushed but as it was he surged upwards, snapping his hips against Shizuo's needily and laughing sadistic utterances against heated flesh. It was horrifying how much Izaya loved Shizuo's vengeful power, like carrion birds tearing at the dead.

"What was it this time," Izaya hissed, pulling at Shizuo's bloodsoaked clothing, rolling his hardening erection against Shizuo's in a mad dance that hardly made sense. "What did they do to incur your ire? Who tempted divine justice this time Shizu-chan? Was what you did fair or did you simply lay waste to all before you?"

 _SHUT YOUR MOUTH!_ But all Shizuo could do was smother the hateful words with his mouth, as he dragged at Izaya's coat, flinging the thing across the room to god knows where. He wanted to leave his mark on more of that ivory skin, the only way to prove that he wasn't powerless to Izaya's depraved will.

But he was, _he was._

"Kill, kill, kill," he panted as Izaya popped the buttons of his shirt, dragging the bloody and tattered thing off of him. He couldn't figure out how to get Izaya out of his shirt so he just tore it, ripping it apart like it was nothing but paper. Izaya's teeth scraped his ear and Shizuo felt the anger rise up once more, demanding that he do more than just this. He wanted to defile every piece of Izaya as recompense for what the Raven kept doing to his mind.

This twisted dance that kept getting closer. Too personal, too deeply ingrained into Shizuo's heart, head and body.

Seizing Izaya by the waist, Shizuo all but threw him onto the small bed. For something so old, hardly a bit of dust blew up, almost like it wasn't quite as ancient as it had first appeared. It was sickening because it would be so like Izaya to have this all planned out, down to the very alley they'd end up in but all that did was wind the monster up more. Even if he was caged, even if he was being played with he'd make damn sure that he left his mark on the one who had turned his life into the hell he was stuck in.

Covering Izaya, Shizuo pinned him to the mattress roughly, hands leaving bruises behind. It was aberrant, how much Izaya seemed to revel in it. Yet Shizuo only doubled his efforts, leaving bite marks in Izaya's skin, keeping him from moving at all as he rolled one of Izaya's hard nipples between his teeth till Izaya was shouting with pleasure and straining against Shizuo's hold.

"Holding back like this aahh~ _Shizu-chan,"_ Izaya panted, his eyes rolling in pleasure. "We all know you want to crush me. _Do it!"_ he demanded.

And he did, he wanted to let all this horrible anger out and he wanted to pour it over the writhing Raven beneath him because he _deserved_ it. Shizuo knew only too well just how debauched this whole scenario was but he couldn't make himself care. He just gave into Izaya by grinding their erections against each other, sending sparks shooting through both of them.

Reaching between them, Izaya grabbed at Shizuo's dick and smirked messily when the blond groaned. He didn't want that though, he wanted to knock Izaya down off of that thrown he watched the world from for once in his life. Yet he knew he couldn't so he just let Izaya palm him, unzip his bloody slacks and work them off of him while he switched to sucking at Izaya's other nipple punishingly. Anything to make Izaya scream.

Kicking off the rumpled remains of his pants, Shizuo sat back and did as he _knew_ Izaya wanted by dragging the Raven's head forward. Of course it didn't matter because the beast inside wanted it just as much if not more. Demanded it to sate the gnawing hole inside. Catching Izaya's lips in another warped and perverted kiss, Shizuo groaned as Izaya pushed the blond's boxers out of the way and stroked him in the most magnificent way.

He hated how much he wanted it. He _hated_ Izaya for knowing exactly which buttons to press to put him in this state.

"Don't you want me?" Izaya rasped, tongue dripping in lies as he licked every groan and hateful word off of Shizuo's lips. All of it was like some tainted ambrosia that fed the darkness inside Shizuo while at the same time making him shine all the brighter in contrast to Izaya's true evil. "Come on Shizu-chan, ruin me, make me yours. Show me just how hideous your soul really is."

Then he ducked down and Shizuo couldn't help but buck his hips upwards as Izaya's lips wrapped around the head of Shizuo's erection. In every way it looked like he was in control but it was all Izaya, everything was just another string the Raven could pull no matter what his position. Shizuo felt helpless, even as he growled recklessly and thrust into the wet heat of Izaya's mouth.

Swallowing around him, Izaya smirked, even as he used his free hands to work his jeans and boxers off. The air thickened as Shizuo felt his throat constrict with pure, monstrous desire. Izaya looked so tantalizing like this, spread out like an obscene feast and fuck if Izaya didn't know exactly what he was doing to Shizuo.

Bobbing his head as much as Shizuo's grip would allow, Izaya laved his tongue over the think vein that ran along the side of the blond's dick before deepthroating him again, doing all of the things that dragged Shizuo to the edge. It was infuriating because Shizuo _wanted_ it and yet he wanted to see Izaya not in control for once. Just once.

But that was impossible so instead, Shizuo just pushed Izaya off of him and forced him onto his hands and knees on the bed, ass up, head pressed into the sheets. The Flea was still laughing, a horrible, grating sound, one that just made his rage worse yet narrowed it down to this moment, gathered it all and concentrated into a single beam. One that Izaya just grabbed ahold of like it was simple.

"Fuck me," Izaya demanded, voice tight and tone heady. "Don't hold back, I want you to _hurt_ me." And he meant it, didn't he? With his hands clenched in the sheets and his own erection weeping even without being touched. It didn't matter how hateful it was, Izaya was still getting everything out of this twisted relationship that Shizuo chased after even though it hurt. Even though it left him frothing at the mouth and bloody with the remains of those who dared to get in his way.

So he didn't hesitate as spat on his fingers and roughly pushed two into Izaya's tight hole, uncaring if he hurt the man because all he ever seemed to feel was helplessness or torment. Izaya didn't flinch, he didn't cry out in pain, he just moaned loudly and rocked back on Shizuo's hand like this wasn't built on rage and darkness. It didn't matter, he just kept stretching Izaya, leaving bites littering the man's back as he did so.

Dark purple against ivory had never looked so damning.

Adding another finger, Shizuo leaned down and panted, "Is this what you fucking want? Do you want this?" Izaya moaned loudly, loving it, loving the way he brushed against the man's prostate hard, provoking heated shudders.

"Yes, I want all of you Shizu-chan," Izaya murmured, the words sounding too soft for the situation, too sincere to come from that mouth of lies. Yet Shizuo dragged Izaya's head up so he could devour his lips again, eat all of those horrible half-truths before Izaya could let them go. "Fuck me Shizu-chan," Izaya repeated on a moan. "Let the monster win."

 _It beat me the first time my lips met yours._ Pulling his fingers out of Izaya's ass, Shizuo sat up and shoved Izaya's legs apart so he could kneel between them. Without warning, he lined up with Izaya and pushed in.

And though the bits of himself at the corners of his conscious wanted to be gentle, he just drew back and slammed into Izaya with all the rage he couldn't seem to get rid of. Shamelessly, Izaya arched his back and screamed out a moan. If he'd had even a thread holding him back, at that moment it snapped.

With reckless abandon, Shizuo pounded into Izaya, setting a punishing pace that had Izaya groaning out his name incoherently. There wasn't any room for careful, there wasn't any space for kind of gentle, all that Shizuo had was the desire to make Izaya pay for all of the misery he caused. All he wanted was to seek an escape from the terrible rage that fueled him.

And that was what drove him into Izaya, the pleasure racing through his veins, replacing the pounding hatred of the world and all it stood for. This was why he kept coming back, even though he knew Izaya was pulling his strings, even though he knew it was wrong. He needed it and fuck if he didn't want it.

Izaya tried to lift his head and Shizuo slammed it back to the bed, growling loudly. There on his face was that fucking grin, the one that he hated so much and yet heated his blood past the boiling point. Gripping Izaya's hip with his free hand, Shizuo sped up his thrusts, watched as Izaya writhed under him, the image of the devil that the blond knew he was.

Chasing his end, Shizuo felt Izaya's walls spasm around him as Izaya came, a litany of erotic words tumbling from his mouth as he did so. A second later Shizuo followed, sinking his teeth into Izaya's back as he did so, right between his shoulderblades. As he emptied his load into the Raven, he could feel Izaya shudder, gasping breath catching on one last moan that reverberated through Shizuo like the antidote to the fire that had been driving him.

As the beast vacated him, Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and collapsed next to him, next to the reason that this whole problem kept getting worse. Yet he felt calm, and in that calm, the horrible guilt rose up. "Fuck," he muttered softly, raising a hand to his sweat soaked brow.

And then Izaya was there, smoothing a hand over Shizuo's hair, running his fingers through it soothingly. "What a perfect beast you are," he murmurs adoringly, voice hoarse from the screaming he had done not a moment before. "So dangerous, so powerful in your anger. Even, dare I say it, glorious."

But it rang hollow and it hurt because when Shizuo opened his eyes, he saw the blood smeared on Izaya's cheeks and he doesn't know if it's his own or if it belongs to the bodies that he's left lying outside. Rubbing his thumb over Shizuo's jaw, Izaya lowers himself down and kisses his lips, this time gentle, so kind after the pain and anger they'd shared before. "You're my monster Shizuo, you're mine."

But Shizuo couldn't help but push Izaya away as the self-loathing choked him. It hurt, his throat seized up as the smell of blood invaded him. This time though it didn't make him feel high, it just beget a tumultuous rolling in his stomach. "I killed them," he muttered, voice breaking. "I killed them, I'm a monster."

"And I love you for it," Izaya whispered, crawling on top of Shizuo and staring down at him through thick lashes and dark, crimson eyes. "I love your monstrous side, never change Shizu-chan, never let yourself be tamed. You will always be my beast, I won't let you mellow out. You will always be fearsome, you will always be dreaded. I will make sure of it."

As though his words were comforting, Izaya lowered himself again and pressed his lips against Shizuo's open mouth. There wasn't an ounce of strength left in Shizuo to resist, he just murmured softly as Izaya's tongue dipped into his mouth as if reminding the blond just _who_ he belonged to. The worst part was that it was true, it was all true.

So Shizuo just let his eyes drift closed as Izaya curled up atop him, comfortable in the state they were in. The silence just let Shizuo's mind spiral. _Love_ did Izaya say? What was there of him to love? But then, perhaps it didn't matter because for all his manipulative nature and warped personality, Shizuo loved Izaya. Even if it was a fucked up sort of affection, it was there.

It was the reason he was still here. In the end, it didn't matter that Izaya was slowly driving him to become even more of a monster than he already was. As long as he could lie here with Izaya's heartbeat thudding against his, it would be okay. Maybe not okay, but at least better than it would be alone.

At some point, Shizuo felt Izaya roll off of him. He wasn't sure if Izaya thought he was asleep or simply didn't care, but the man got up off the bed and carefully walked across the room. Even after Shizuo's rough treatment, Izaya seemed as good as ever. Regardless of the dark, the bruises and bitemarks on Izaya's skin stood out like stark reminders of the monster Shizuo really was inside.

Finding his coat in the corner and dusting it off, Izaya carefully put it on before searching the pockets. Rolling over so he could see the man better, Shizuo was silent as he watched the Raven pull out a black cell phone and turn it on. It illuminated his face, highlighting the swell of his lips and the blood still smeared on his face. Though he felt nauseated just thinking about it, Shizuo couldn't tear his eyes away from the demon in human skin that settled on top of the table before lifting the phone to his ear.

"Ah Shiki-san, I do believe I have a mess I need cleaned up for me. Send a rather large crew, the monster left quite the mess behind." Shizuo hid his face in the clean pillows that he knew Izaya must have put here just for this purpose and buried the self-destructive thoughts in the back of his mind where he couldn't find them. "Don't worry, none of your men will be harmed, I've got him sedated for now. Just don't go knocking down any doors and you should be fine."

Contemning the asphyxiating blackness of the feather pillow, Shizuo rolled back over and stared at the ceiling, wishing he could just fall into the peace of sleep rather than turn over and over in his mind all the atrocities he'd committed. There were too many to even count, they just pressed him down, left no room in his lungs for air. He was drowning in the guilt of his past.

"Yes, in fact it _was_ that troublesome gang I mentioned to you. Funny how he cleans up the city so neatly." Izaya spoke of him so adoringly, it was confusing. Shizuo didn't know why Izaya put so much stock in his power and rage when it was the very part of the blond that he hated most about himself. "Don't be stupid Shiki-san, Shizu-chan would never work for you."

He hardly cared to listen to this conversation at all, but when he turned his head, Izaya's features were soft, despite the hard and snide edge to his words. Watching him with a blank and lost expression, Shizuo wondered if perhaps Izaya really was a god after all. Then again, perhaps he was just the devil in disguise.

And Shizuo seemed destined to forever be his beast.

"Me, tamed him? You misunderstand this situation entirely. I can not _tame_ Shizu-chan. He is justice. He is impartial to all. Everyone must fear him because once he has been bought, there will be those who can get away from him." Izaya's eyes closed as he spoke, almost reverent, almost amatory. "There is no collaring a force like this, you cannot control it. You can only lie back and pray the monster shows you mercy."

 _Mercy, what does that even mean?_

"Thank you Shiki-san, I hope to talk to you again soon."

As Izaya put down the phone, Shizuo spoke, his voice scratchy and stertorous. "Mercy, what is that?" He knew the definition, but he couldn't put into words how to show it. How could he when all he'd ever done was break? "I don't understand…"

"It is something you must never show," Izaya answered, crawling back into the bed, curling up beside Shizuo calmly. "You must deal with each of those you meet the same, otherwise, how can you be blind to the world? Everyone must fear you, you are justice incarnate."

"What about you?" Shizuo murmured, hardly twitching as Izaya pulled one of his arms around the Raven's shoulders.

"To me especially you must never be merciful," Izaya soothed, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. "You must always treat me just as you treat everyone else Shizu-chan, it's nothing less than what I deserve."

And at that, Izaya closed his eyes and tipped off the edge into dormancy. But Shizuo lay there a while longer, thinking. _Because in the end, the one I really never show mercy to is myself._

Almost like an afterthought, Shizuo drifted into a restless version of sleep.

 **A/N: Literally just porn.**

 **I'm going to hell for this.**


End file.
